


Reunited

by Windfighter



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Friðrik is absolutely happy Reynir is back home, but there is one more thing Reynir must do before he can relax.





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> For the 28 days of Love-challenge, prompt was "Write about any pairing" and well... I really wanted to write Reynir/Friðrik so this happened :D

It only took an hour for Reynir to tell his friends about his great adventure. Dagný and Vilma disappeared into the crowd, one of Norville's brothers appeared and dragged him away. Reynir scanned the crowd to locate Onni, but he had disappeared.

”Were you scared?” Friðrik asked.

Reynir turned around, looked at his friend. Friðrik looked worried.

”I... I guess. A little. Actually, most of the time.”

”I can only imagine.”

Friðrik also wasn't immune. Reynir smiled.

”Were _you_ worried?”

Friðrik intertwined his fingers with Reynir's.

”That you'd find a new friend out there? Not really.”

”Did you think you'd lose me?”

Reynir leaned down, rested his forehead against Friðrik's and gently let their noses touch.

”I... may have worried about that, yes. I'm glad you're back. I'm sorry about your friend though.”

Reynir hugged Friðrik's hand tighter and took a shaky breath. Friðrik wrapped his free arm around Reynir.

”You know you can talk with me about anything. If you need to.”

”I know. I missed you.”

”I missed you too.”

Friðrik squeezed Reynir, then pulled away.

”You want to do something? I'm free the whole day.”

”I really wanted to talk to Onni, but I have no idea where he went.”

”The mage who helped you?”

”Yeah, I need to apologize about something.”

Friðrik smiled, placed a quick kiss on Reynir's cheek.

”I'll help you look for him.”

”Sure you wouldn't rather have me for yourself?”

”You won't relax until you've talked to him, I know you. Besides, we have the whole summer to make up for lost time.”

”True, thanks.” Reynir shifted his grip around Friðrik's hand. ”Let's see if we can find him.”

 


End file.
